Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth (and also last) level to be added to Geometry Dash. ''As of Update 2.0, it is the only level with 15 stars and is one of the three official levels that are rated Demon. It is unlocked by collecting 30 secret coins. Description Deadlocked showcases the rest of the new Update 2.0 features that were not included in Geometrical Dominator. The level introduces new map components like the green jump ring (which changes gravity with additional momentum), teleportation portals (which teleport players to another location from a linked portal), and keys/keyholes (which serve as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers, however, green inverted-square triggers were used in Geometrical Dominator). The level also utilizes a more advanced use of triggers to create "laser-shooting monsters" which are seen in the first normal-sized UFO segment at 64%. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving obstacles at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a Cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, the player can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. This is because the hitbox of the toggle trigger used to activate the coin is larger than the hitbox of the key. **A similar mechanic is used to get the first secret coin in Airborne Robots and Viking Arena. However, both keys are located in cube sections. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, the player must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, the player must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears at two-thirds of the level (66%). During the second UFO sequence, there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a spinning blade; tap twice quickly or just tap once because the UFO has a chance to crash into the ceiling. Wait a second and tap again and the coin will be acquired. If the player do tap twice to start, get right in front of the laser and tap twice right before it is fired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another round of lasers fired shortly after. Gameplay Trivia *Deadlocked is the only official level that features all four types of speed portals. *The robot awarded to the player for completing the level is a reference to one of Marvel's superheroes, Iron Man''. *This is the only official level with invisible manipulation and form portals. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first and only other level to include a triple speed portal is Electrodynamix. *Along with Viking Arena, this level has monsters posing a threat to the player. However, the monsters in Viking Arena are pursuing the character while the monsters in Deadlocked are in front of the character, and blast lasers from their mouths to destroy the player. *This level, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots all have keys needed for collecting a secret coin. *Deadlocked takes 1 minute and 40 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 158 jumps. *As of Update 2.0, Deadlocked is the only official demon level to use dual mode. *Deadlocked has the highest amount of stars awarded upon completion out of any level. **In an earlier version of the game, RobTop accidentally gave an online level 16 Stars as the completion reward, but this was quickly fixed. *This level contains every possible form and their mini counterpart except the Mini-Robot. Errors Structural Errors *At the first cube sequence at 1%, if the player hit the second blue ring late, the player can skip the yellow jump pad and jump up from the very edge of the platform and continue safely. However, this will require precise timing. It can be done by landing on the far edge. * At the first wave sector at 3%, it is possible to complete it in just one press. See this video. *At the first wave segment at 3%, with precise timing, it is possible to go through the wall, as seen here. It is also possible to back through the wall and continue as normal. *At the second cube segment at 3%, if timed correctly, the player can hit the blue jump ring marked with an "X" without crash, which can be seen here. *At the second cube section at 5%, if you time the second green orb correctly, you can land on the platform safely, skipping the third green and blue ring. See here. *At the second cube section around 7%, you can jump over the blue pad and continue on normally. See this. *At the second cube segment at 9%, by jumping into the teleportation portal late it is possible to hit the yellow jump ring marked with an 'X' and not crash if precise enough. Here is an example seen here: https://youtu.be/GMycNnpJr5M * At the first ship segment at 19%, it is possible to collect the first secret coin without the key, as shown here. This can be done by going slightly under or over the key, so close to it that the path with the coin will be accessible. ** This happens because the key has a smaller hitbox than the trigger that opens the route to the secret coin, so the toggle object is triggered without actually getting the key. * At the first ball segment at 21%, if the player hit the first blue orb late, the player will skip the move triggers and the next platform will not appear, which will result in a crash. * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too early will oddly cause the player to shoot to the ground instead of jumping to the next platform, as if using an anti-gravity jump ring * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too late will cause the player to go too close to the following orange platform, activating the first monster trap, but not killing the player; Video. * At the first ball segment at 24%, if the player hit the last green jump ring late, the player will avoid a gravity portal and do the first part of the next mini-ufo segment upside-down. * At the first robot segment at 33%, the player can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by jumping further through the set of spikes. * At the beginning of the second ball segment at 35%, it is possible to flip gravity right before the yellow jump pad and hit the roof. Flip gravity again and hit the next blue jump ring and the player can continue safely. * At the mini ball segment at 37%, it is possible to skip a green ring and a teleportation portal if timed correctly, which can be seen here. ** In 2.01, this became much harder to exploit, however it is still possible to complete it. * At the fourth cube segment at 44%, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring (which the player is supposed to avoid) and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar and jumping, despite the pillar having spikes on it. ** In 2.01, this exploit became much harder to complete, as smaller spikes were added on the platform, however it is still possible to complete the exploit. * At the first mini cube sequence at 46%, if the player jump over the gravity ring and continue jumping over the sawblade, the player could fall towards the orange teleportation portal, hit a jump pad hidden in the portal and continue as normal. * At the second robot segment at 52%, after falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump and avoid the green jump ring. If timed correctly, can enter an overhanging pillar (with torches on both sides), as it is hollow. The player can carefully jump off this pillar by jumping over two sawblades and continue normally. **It is also possible to get the second secret coin by hitting the green jump ring late. However, the player will crash if the player collects the coin, as the player will pass the overhanging pillar and hit a sawblade. **Sometimes, making a very small jump on the normal path before hitting the green orb will cause the player to fall to the secret coin and land safely. However, the invisible block that guides the player back to the main path would not be triggered, so a much larger jump must be performed. **Another way to get the second Secret Coin is to hit the green jump ring too early and upon landing to the platform perform a large jump to continue safely acquiring the Secret Coin, too. *At the second robot segment at 54%, it is possible to make a large jump through a set of spikes and skip a green and blue jump ring. *At the third ship segment at 80%, the player is able to glide across a certain group of thorns that line the roof of this section and not die (as if they aren't even there), making the player able to continue the level normally. **This was probably done intentionally because the player could easily accelerate faster the ship due to the limited space. Decorational Errors * At the second mini wave part at 78% a small object to fill the space between two sharp slopes is missing. Patched Errors * Just before the second wave segment at 12%, if the player hit the last green ring before the wave portal a bit late and hold the jump key, the player might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync and in front by 4 measures. Demonstration ** This was fixed in update 2.01, with the portals made bigger and sawblades placed at the start of the segment. ** Similar errors are found in Theory of Everything 2 and Hexagon Force, although these erroneous paths were detrimental, whereas Deadlocked's error was beneficial. ** Also, if timed correctly, hitting the second to last green orb in the first cube part and missing the last green orb would allow the player to slide up an upper slope in antigravity in cube form and go through the wave segment, but the player will crash against the lower slope when the player reaches the antigravity portal, as seen here. However, if the player make a series of perfectly timed jumps, the player may be able to continue the wave segment as a cube and then continue the level normally. Jumping early and hitting all the gravity portals will allow the player to survive and head straight to the normal ship sequence. However, this will shatter the synchronization of the music. * At the first ball segment, it was possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. ** If the player survived through the ball sequence, it was also possible to go through the UFO sequence as a mini ship too. ***This was fixed in update 2.01. *The second orange teleportation portal at 9% has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. This is used to initiate a jump to reach the next orb. ** Update 2.01 fixed it so that the jump pad isn't shown. Gallery File:DL-Key.png|First secret coin key File:DL-C1.png|First secret coin File:DL-C2.png|Second secret coin File:DL-C3.png|Third secret coin File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels